


And I'm (Fine)

by twobirdsonesong



Series: The CC Conversations [16]
Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: Sometimes there are snippets of crisscolfer conversations in my notes that aren’t enough to ever be a fic, or even a "real" drabble, but that I’m fond enough to not delete. This is the collection of those things.





	And I'm (Fine)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Mav!!

_ Uhm, hello. _

 

Yes.

 

_ What are you doing on the floor?  
_

 

What does it look like I’m doing?

 

_ Currently? Taking up space in the living room and ignoring this very expensive sofa we bought. _

 

Let’s go with that.

 

_ What are you actually doing? _

 

Avoiding.

 

_ Avoiding what? _

 

Everything.

 

_ Everything, huh? _

 

That’s what I said.

 

_ That’s a lot to avoid.  Probably going to take some time.  You comfortable enough? _

 

Funny.  If you’re going to hover can you hover a little closer?

 

_ Why? _

 

To block the sunlight.  There wasn’t sunlight earlier and I can’t accurately avoid in the bright, joyful glow of the sun.

 

_ Better? _

 

Marginally.

 

_ You look pathetic. _

 

Thank you.  Care to join me in my avoiding?

 

_ Only if you tell me what you’re down there avoiding._

 

I said, everything.  My phone.  My email.  My actual mail pile which is growing so tall I’m going to need an fucking oxygen tank to get to the top of it.

 

_ Okay. _

 

...Time.

 

_ You can’t avoid time. _

 

Watch me.

 

_ Time marches ever on. _

 

So does love.

 

_ Yes. _

 

Yes.

 

_ Scoot over.  I’m coming down there. _

 

Okay.


End file.
